stamenadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Stameneon Adventures
Stameneon Adventures (known as Oshibeneon Adventures in Japan) is the first game planned for the Stameneon series. It is currently being worked on by myself. It is planned for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and NX system. The game will be made through Digipen, and tablets. If the game is made and overlooked by game companies, the game may be developed by TOSE, due to being affiliated with Starfy and a possibility it may be published by Nintendo. Plot Gliten is sleeping a Marshmellow Gorge in Proffesseur Golden's house. He then wakes up and heads outside. He is then talking to Proffesseur Golden about a new masterpiece she made. Everything was peaceful until his archnemisis, Tyrant comes in and attacks Stamen Village. He has 7 round floating, sparking spheres, which Gliten has no idea. He then heads to Ice Sanctuary, but is stopped by young Gliding Scorpi, but then he uses a smoke cloud to get away, and an army of Marns, Scorpedos and Igknights appear. He is in trouble until he is joined by a unknown grey dog to combat Tyrant's forces. Gameplay Thee characters are seven playable characters, consisting of one primary and six secondary, which are known as allies. In every level, Gliten will be joined by at least one ally, though in Level 5, he is joined by Toby and Pigneous. Each character possesses a different moveset to balance each others strengths and weaknesses. Allies *Tinpin Tinpin is one of the main protagonists in the game. She was the first character to join Gliten. She is also the older sister of Skyla. She was first seen in Stamen Village, making a S necklace for her younger sister. She saw Gliten, and ran up to them. After the two chatted, the two were attacked by two Marns, who seemed to be working for Tyrant. After the two defeated both, Tinpin joined Gliten. Tinpin is surprisingly faster than Gliten and then most of his allies, only being surpassed by Skyla, while compensating of the weaker allies. Once she joins the party, the Orange Heart is unlocked, but only after collecting 10 Gold Pieces. This can be done before she joins, along with Skyla and Rayzor. Tinpin is a well balanced character. Tinpin's Magic Arm Thrust can break through defense, and can sometimes Freeze Or Burn an enemy. Her shield protects her from attacks. She can wall-jump. Tinpin also jumps the highest. Attacks Magic Arm Thrust (Freeze or Burn) Leaf Cut Leaf Tornado Sheild POWER MOVE: Rapid Pin Storm *Skyla Skyla is one of the main protagonists in the game. She is the second character to join Gliten. She is the younger sister of Tinpin. Skyla was first seen in Riverside Mountain, drinking water, and combing her hair. She remembered him, and he came by her, and and greeted her. Skyla was asking what Gliten was doing, and she was explained to After Tinpin gave Skyla a diamond necklace, she gasped at it, and thanked her after she put it on. She remember that she lost a map that was given to her by Professor Golden. Gliten set off to find it, which was in Skyla Circuit. When Gliten handed it to her, Kaylee saw the map. She thanked him, and wants to go with him on his journey, which Gliten happily agrees. Skyla is notable for being the fastest ally, and one of the weaker allies. She can wall-jump, like Tinpin and Rayzor, but with less height. Skyla is a very useful character. Skyla's jump height is average. Skyla has limited power moves, most notably, Ice Attack, which is a powerful attack that can freeze foes and can cause an enemy to not attack but makes her open towards attacks ironically. Attacks Double Leaf Slap Eagle Kick Ballroll POWER MOVE: Giant Leaf Stream *Rayzor Rayzor is one of the primary protagonists in the game. He was the third character to join Gliten. Rayzor is first seen in Hitztown, where he was walking around, trying to collect Star Stones. But he couldn't any, and told them he was looking for five, so Gliten decided to go find some. The Star Stones were in Rayzor Stadium. After finding them, he gave it to Rayzor. Rayzor put them together to make a pad. He decided to come along, and Gliten allows him to. Davide has average strength,has good running speed, but he jumps rather low. He can also wall-jump. Rayzor's Drill Storm is a powerful attack that can cause huge damage to foes when ever this move hits at the same time as the foes, but lowers his defense slightly each time. Rayzor is the third fastest ally, behind Tinpin and Kaylee. Despite having the same age, Rayzor is a bit older than Skyla. It is notable that Rayzor has a flirtatious relationship with Skyla throughout the whole game. Attacks Spike Punch Drill Storm Smash POWER MOVE: Shining Leaf Sphere *Cobalt Cobalt is one of the main protagonists. He is the fourth ally to join him. Cobalt is trying to find Gliten so he can challenge him to a duel. When he meets up with him in Tepid Town, he does see Gliten and comes at him with a surprise attack with angers the Glitor. Gliten imediately challenges Cobalt to a duel, thus Gliten ends up winning, which annoys Cobalt. Cobalt asks Gliten where he is going, and Gliten tells him he is trying to find the seven pearls, and Cobalt wants to join and said he's trying to get revenge on Pigneous for attacking him in Tepid Town, Gliten allowed him to. Cobalt is rather light, despite him being made out of metal, but heavier than Skyla, Tinpin & Gliten. Despite his weight, he is much more powerful than the rest of Gliten's allies (sans Fortle). To compensate for this, his dashing speed is quite low and his jumping ability is subpar. Attacks Petrifying Slam Sharp-Edge Steel Counter POWER MOVE: '''Chaos Meteor Blast *Allyson Allyson is the fifth ally to join Gliten. She is trying to find rare stones in Kunaria, but can't find any. Once Gliten finds at least 1 or 2 stones, she would join the party. Allyson is average of strength, jumps very high, but the slowest character. Attacks Alyecopter Slamdown Star Slap '''POWER MOVE: Rocket Storm *Fortle Fortle is the six and final ally to join Gliten. He is trying to find his shell, but doesn't have any luck, leading Gliten to have to find it. Once he does, Fortle gives him a Cookie, and joins. He is the most powerful ally as his attacks. However, for the majority of Chapter 6, all of his attacks cause recoil to himself, which leads to him taking 1/8 of the damage. At the end of the chapter, he is given a new shell, which voids all of the previous damage that he has taken. enemies. Attacks Flaming Shell Dash Scald Bite Chaos Slam POWER MOVE: Victory Shell Dash Antagonists *Tyrant Tyrant is the primary antagonist in the video game and the final boss. He steals all the Seven Pearls and splits them up in Seven different locations. He is fought two times in Tyrant Fortress. On a wrestling ring, and on the final platform. *Pigneous Pigneous is a former main antagonist. He is a large Fiery pig, and a very powerful one too. He is fought in Tepid Town, and he's the third boss. He was a former ally of Tyrant, but after he was defeated by Gliten, he becomes friends with him, although he still has some of his old antagonistics, mostly through his cheating antics, especially how he battles. *Magmoto Magmoto is one of the primary antagonists (anti-hero mostly). He is an ally to Tyrant, and the one of the strongest of his troop and teams. His main archenemy happens to be Tinpin & Kaylee, because they stopped him from destroying Riverside Mountain, and defeated him twice. He is a very powerful enemy in the game. He looks indentical to Taylean from Bakugan Mechtanium Surge, but way different. He is a major anti-hero. Magmoto is very much a coward who cheats in battle. He is fought in Riverside Mountain as a boss, and then again in Tyrant Fortress as a mini boss. *Colossal Marn Colossal Marn is the fifth boss in the game. The Strength Pearl is used to power him up. After he is defeated, he loses his height and his power. He is by far the biggest boss in the game, and also one of the most powerful. *Crashclaw Crashclaw is one of the main antagonists in the game. He is the holder of the fourth pearl. He stole it from where Embersaur hid it in Tepid Town. Crashclaw is also Magmoto's partner, and more braver. He is very unintelligent. He is portrayed as an anti-hero more than a villian throughout the series. *Koponyarade Koponyarade is the seventh boss fought in the game. He is a skeleton who runs a troop of Scorpedos. He attacks Melody City to seek answers about the Pearl, but doesn't get any, so he wrecks havoc. Gliten and his friends follow him so they can find him and make him leave the city so there can be no havoc. Koponya is the hungarian word for skull. *Tamado Tamado is the first boss fought. He is holder of the first pearl, the Leaf. He is fought in Gliten Key. He is one of the weakest bosses in the games, due to almost all of his attacks being weak. List of enemies *Taikochi *Marns *Moth *Poison Moth *Sludgy *Seismifist *Dark Seismifist *Scorpedos *Tepins *Kolowizzards *Elite Knights *Tree Monsters *Turtbomb *Supersonic Bat *Gloombat *Goldbat *Metabot *Igknight *Poison Tree *Shark King *Galaxy Serpent *Galaxy Posion Tree *Galaxy Mega Serpent *Toxic Flame *Shark Knight *Dark Shark Kinght Supporting characters *Fortle *Lassu *Kolosi *Otarando Items *Razor Shell *Monkey Bag *Bananas *Star *Golden Bracelet *Okikia Stone *Bubble Potion Star Points *Gold = 200 *Silver = 100 *Bronze = 50 *Green = 25 *Blue = 20 *Red = 10 *Yellow = 5 *Purple = 1 Arcade Games ( Game Mode) *Blasty *Star Score *Blockland Vehicles *bold means unlockable Capela's racecar can transform into the following vehicles using the Gliten [http://detstarworld.wikispaces.com/Capela+Racer ' Racer']' :' Blue Flame Night Stream Orange Heart Ember Crusher [http://detstarworld.wikispaces.com/Butteryfly Butterfly] Royal Banana [http://detstarworld.wikispaces.com/Pond+Skater Pond Skater] Mach Shell Swoop Car Fortle Rider Cobalt Dasher [http://detstarworld.wikispaces.com/Moki+Buggy Moki Buggy] Thunderbolt Robot Car Unlockable Vehicles & Items There are 24 locations in the game. Each introduce a certain amount of enemies. Level 1 Stamen Village Viridian City Gliten Key Tinpin Station Optional: JuJu Jungle Pearl:Leaf Level 2 Riverside Mountain Skyla Circuit Maple Falls Option: San Larcos Pearl:Cascade Level 3 Terracotta Hills Rayzor Stadium Fish Cavern Option: Rocky Roadwau Pearl:Thunder Level 4 Tepid Town Cobalt Island Metal Valley Option: Magnet Forest Pearl:Inferno Level 5 Kunaria Pearl:Strength Level 6 Ice Jungle Key Desert Blockland Optional: Cowboy City Pearl:Glacier Level 7 Melody City Pillow Bed Puff Island Optional" Twin Turvy Pearl: Peaceful Level 8 Dark Trials Tyrant Fortress Game artworks Trivia Similarities To Other Media Works TV series *Pokemon - Capela resembles Gliscor, and Zangoose ( Gliscor , wings and tail, Zangoose, spikes on hands , etc), and Embersaur greatly resembles an Aggron. *Yugioh Zexal- Otarando's hair bears similarities to Yuma & Kite's styles. Rayzor is nearly identical to Alito and Macho has a similar hairstyle to Girag but his body shape drastically bigger than Girag, though the latter is slightly more built. *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V- Alison has a similar appearance to ZuZu. *Beyblade - some characters are based off the humans from the anime. The theme song is similar *Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - Magmoto looks similar to Taylean *Pokemon The Series: XY- Cowboy City has some resemblance to Lumiose City, with a tower being made electrical. Video Games *Mario Kart Double Dash - Part of the gameplay is based off this game. Mostly the driving. *The Legend Of Zelda Wind Waker - The gameplay is based off this game. Igknights, Seisifists and Sludgies resemble Darknuts, Moblins, and Miniblins respectively. Stamen Village has a similar appearance to Outset Island and Windfall Island. Riverside Mountain resembles Dragon Roost Island. *Mario Kart Double Dash, Mario Kart 7 & Mario Kart Wii- Karts have the same status, but with one little difference (They act as power-ups for the Capela racer, and can change his status). *Super Smash Bros Brawl - Some of the bosses function similar to the bosses from this game *The Legendary Starfy- some characters are based off some of them from the game. Some of the game is based off this. *Hyrule Warriors- the game is open world and the fighting styles are somewhat similiar, though the characters do not wield weapons hands on. *Super Smash Bros 4- Tyrant's Fortress is very similar to the levels in Smash Runs. *Pokemon Sun & Moon- Crashclaw looks identical to Bewear, except his colour scheme is blue and green, rather than brown and pink.